Sweet Home Louisiana
by MelodiusNocturn
Summary: AU A/H. Based on the movie of similar title; Sookie Stackhouse had run away from Louisiana, leaving her old life behind. She was happy, or so she thought, she can't really move on with her life, if she's still married to Eric Northman. Now Sookie must come back home, and dig up her buried past.
1. Chapter 1

**I did it. This story has been buried in my laptop for a while now. I love Home Sweet Alabama, and I thought, hey! why not? It's a cute movie, and I couldn't resist writing E/S into a similar scenario!**

**Also, I'm really itching to write a similar story to this one, but a normal supernatural-esque kinda thing. This is my first A/H story, and I feel weird writing this. I like writing fangs and blood into my stories but hey this is nice every now and then no?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

Its been seven years since I've been in Louisiana.

After seven long years, here I was on my first flight back home.

I won't lie though. I had missed Gran, Jason, Tara and Lafayette. I even missed Sam. Sure I kept in touch with all of them, but I hadn't really seen them, nor do they know why I'm even coming back.

Secondly, I'm dreading what I might find there, because according to the law I'm still married to my first husband, Eric Northman.

But things didn't turn out so great between the two of us. The two of us had dreamed of marrying each other since we were children, but that was only a childish notion that was bound to fail. I should have realized that before I married him.

It only took me to having a miscarriage to get me to realize that he didn't really care for me.

For the past seven years, I kept sending him our divorce documents, but they always returned unsigned. It was something that frustrated me greatly, and that was one of the main reasons I was coming back here. I needed to settle that divorce, and get it done over with.

I also dreaded seeing him again for the first time in seven years. I wasn't sure what I was to expect. I'm sure I would be the last person he'd want to see. Hell, I would hate me too if I just walked out like I did. But I needed to get him to sign those divorce documents in order to move on with my life.

I was engaged to Preston Pardloe, and he was amazing.

And in order to make my engagement more official, I had to officially cut all ties with Eric. I needed to be divorced from him, so I could finally move on, once and for all.

The real reason I wanted nothing to do with Louisiana, was because of Eric. I didn't want anything tied to home, and I didn't want him to come find me. So I went ahead and contacted my Grandfather, Fintan Brigant. I had told him I wanted to start life anew, and he recognized me as a Brigant.

A big plus for me so Eric would never find me, because I knew he could do so if he wanted to, but he had no idea who my Grandfather was, and he had no idea I changed my last name.

Who am I now?

My name is Susannah Brigant. While everyone at home in Louisiana knows me as Sookie Stackhouse, to the rest of the world, I was the Granddaughter of Fintan Brigant, and the Great Granddaughter of Niall Brigant. Those two name alone held enough power within themselves. My life was pretty set with them.

That didn't mean I relied solely on them for money. While my family was loaded, I refused to be a kept woman. I had a job and I was damn good at it.

As I pulled up to my old home,I realize it no longer looked old and slightly run down. It was painted, had a beautiful white fence, and a beautiful garden on the outside. There was a driveway added, and a two car garage.

Gran wasn't expecting me, but regardless, the smell that came from the house was divine. She was baking her famous pie, oh how I missed it! But still that didn't make me any less nervous. I was coming unannounced, and no one knew where I was except for Gran. Jason, Laf, Tara and Sam had no idea where I had gone.

After a couple of knocks on the door, and waiting a few minutes, Gran finally opened, and she nearly gave out a shriek of surprise when she saw me at her doorstep. She opened the door and ushered me into the house, and pulled me into an embrace. I hugged her back, relishing in her warmth. The warmth and kindness that I had always longed for.

"Sookie! My darling you nearly gave me a heart attack!" She laughed lightly, and pulled away, getting a good look at me, examining me carefully.

"Look at you darling, you look so beautiful. I am so glad your grandfather is taking good care of you." She smiled. Her smile made me feel so warm, I can't believe I had stayed away for so long.

"He is Gran. He's just as kind and warm as you are, but no one can ever replace you." I said hugging her back. She gave me a kiss on my cheek and had me follow her into the kitchen.

"You've come at a good time my dear. I made your favorite pie, but that will have to wait until after dinner. I am sure you haven't eaten properly since you've left your grandfather's house so come on, sit down."

Even after seven years, she knew me so well. I laughed lightly, Gran hadn't changed one bit. It made me feel so guilty that I had never come back here. Gran didn't deserve this. She deserved better things. She needed someone to look after her, and I could have been there for her these past seven years. But because of my stupid mistakes, I made everyone pay for them.

I suddenly wanted to run out of the house and back to Grandfather. Once a coward, always a coward I guess.

I sighed as Gran put down a plate of fried chicken, with potato salad and steamed vegetables. Oh how I had missed her cooking, and she placed a glass of sweet tea next to it. I was in heaven!

"Gran who's car is that outside?" Of course Jason would come by to visit when there was food. I see his old habits haven't changed. But he stopped, and froze in shock once he reached the kitchen.

"Sook? Is that really you?" I nodded my head, while wiping my mouth. "Hello to you to Jase." I stood up to give him a hug, but he had me beat. He picked me up and swung me around like a child. He was laughing, and once he set me down he held me in his embrace.

I also missed this warmth. My big brother's arms, the one who'd always save me, and protect me when kids would pick on me. The one who would always defend me. I missed him so much.

"Look at you, Sook." He said, his eyes beginning to water. "You look beautiful. I'm glad that life has done ya good. I can't wait till ya meet Michelle and the kids. They're gonna love ya."

"Alright you two, settle down. Sookie dear, your food is getting cold. You need to eat." I nodded and sat down to finish eating, while she served Jason his plate. She hasn't said anything to me, but I knew she would when it was just the two of us here.

After Jason had left, Gran finally sat down with me at the table, setting down a slice of pie for her, and myself.

"While I know the reason why you left, there must be a reason why you came back. Sweetheart, I know he's been searching for you. He comes by often to check and see if I've talked to you, or if I know of your address. He's very relentless." She stated. I sighed, while I thought she would reprimand me for not coming sooner, I thanked God gran was being so understanding with me right now.

"Well..." I said taking a bite out of my pie. "He still won't sign the divorce papers. For the past seven years, I send them, and every year they return unsigned. It's so frustrating gran. I can't move on with my life if he's being so stubborn." I sighed. "Gran, I recently got engaged, to the most wonderful man, but I can't get married if, I'm still legally married to the other guy."

"Congratulations dear, I'm so happy you found someone nice for yourself. But I know, you're right. You can't move on if that man is being extremely stubborn. I assume you've come directly in order to discuss this with a lawyer? That is your next choice. He cannot keep refusing my dear. If you want to end this marriage, you'll have to go see him yourself. Make amends, Sookie. You need to settle things like proper adults."

I slightly groaned in protest. "I know gran. I just wish he wasn't so stubborn. It would have made things much easier for me."

"Well dear, it's getting late for me. Now, I want you to ease yourself, don't be a stranger and enjoy yourself. Also, remember, you are the one that left, and remember, you loved each other, but neither one of you wanted to settle things over. Believe me, losing someone you love without notice is painful. " I was silent at her words. Maybe she was right, maybe sending those divorce papers just like that was maybe…wrong of me. Gran Kissed my forehead.

"Good night Sweetheart."

"Night Gran."

As I finished my last bit of pie, I thought on what Gran had said to me. She was right, I needed to enjoy my stay while I was still here, but I would do that until after I met my so called husband.

It was still early when Gran had gone to bed, and I understood that in her elderly age she would easily tire out, so as much as I wanted to spend more time with her, I also understood that she needed her rest.

I got dressed, wearing my new Louis Vuitton pumps, with an Alexander Mcqueen twisted, sleeveless drape dress, and I headed out to Shreveport, with my divorce papers.

There was a long line when I had arrived, and they were denying a few people some entries, which I gathered that some of these people were underage. I really didn't want to wait any longer, so I skipped up ahead to the bouncer.

"Back of the line lady."

"I don't have time for this." I muttered. "Is the owner here?"

"What's it to ya?" He was very rude, and I was not going to have any of his rudeness today.

"Because…he's…we're related." Telling them Eric was my husband was a bad idea, because I'm pretty sure they wouldn't believe me. I pulled out my old ID card that held my married name on it, and handed it over to the man.

He paled when he saw the name, Northman on it.

"Forgive me, Miss Northman, please come inside."

The decorations for the bar weren't so tacky anymore. The last time I had visited, both Eric and I lived together, and the last time I visited it was for our divorce papers, but it didn't end well.

The music was loud, and there were so many people dancing, a few others were dressed like goths and up on the dais, there was a man on there that wasn't Eric.

He was here, because I saw that red corvette out there, and there's no doubt in my mind that it's his, so I decided to wait him out, while I drank my Gin and Tonic.

"There was a commotion outside, about a relative of the Viking had appeared and she was a babe, according to my sources, that is." Ah yes, Pam. How could I ever forget her? She was a good friend of mine, and we'd always kept in touch, to this day. I loved Pam like my own sister and she was sworn to secrecy when I left. She had known a lot about me, and never gave word to Eric about it, and for that I was thankful.

"Seems your sources were right, Pammy." I grinned, as I took a big gulp out of my drink.

"He wants you to go see him." I sighed. I knew word would reach him soon.

"Yeah? Well he's a big boy, I'm sure he can come out here and tell me that himself." I took another swig of my drink. Pam laughed a little. "He's going to be pretty pissed off, when he hears that." I am pretty sure Pam enjoyed seeing Eric suffer when he didn't get his way.

Truth is? I was currently enjoying it as well.

"Not my problem." I said, and Pam smiled, and her smile turned into a mischievous grin, and that glint in her eyes said it all. I turned around, and there he was.

He had grown his hair, though it was pulled back into a ponytail. His eyes, I looked into his eyes and I could feel myself getting lost in them again, and I had to turn away, because I knew if I stared any longer I might get lost again. Seven long years and his eyes were still the same, but I needed to snap out of it.

"Sookie." He said, his voice low and alluring.

"Mr. Northman."

"Mrs. Northman, won't you please come into my office? I believe we have…many important matters to discuss."

I could tell he was angry, and I honestly did not care,he could suck it. I wasn't going to caught into his web again.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! I know I did. Hehe.**

**There is also more to say on why Sookie left Eric. ****Of course as you all know, there will be a HEA. ;D Also don't forget that reviews make me happy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so here it is, another update. I usually update on my wordpress first,then I go here. I had a busy week, I did Gishwhes, a global scavenger hunt! And there was finals which I barely scraped by, like always. Believe it or not, when those two fall together it is usually so stressful. I made an iron throne out of Kale, thank you Misha Collins for the well thought items, my hands were burned from gluing kale, and they smelled like kale too.**

**Anyways! I will try to get in weekly updates for all of my stories. I don't know which one I will do next atm, but the updates are coming. **

**Also, I would like to take a minute here and say how saddened I am by the loss of a beautiful man like Robin Williams. He made wonderful movies that I grew up with, to Jumanji, Aladdin, Hook to Mrs. Doubtfire, he will be missed, o captain my captain.**

**Before anything though, I would like to address my guest reviewer, I'm sorry you don't like this. While this story is based off of the movie, it won't be anything like it. While I agree what Sookie did was very irrational at the time, she had her reasons, and Eric was no saint either.**

**Now enough of my rambling, here is the next chapter.**

**remember I don't own anything.**

* * *

**SPOV**

We were alone in his office. The door was closed, and you could faintly hear the sounds of the loud music. Eric looked at me, he took a few steps towards me, for a second he looked intimidating and I didn't know what to say. His eyes were still as beautiful as ever. They were deep, and full of warmth and behind his angry facade, his eyes told me a different story. I could see the sorrow and the longing behind his beautiful blue eyes.

I felt my mouth dry up, as Eric continued to look at me the way he did, and I felt like I couldn't pull away. It's as if I was being stripped away of all my defenses.

For those mere seconds, it was just the two of us again. The outside world had disappeared, and it felt right. I didn't want it to feel right. I had shed enough tears for him, I had lost everything because of him. I couldn't let that happen, not now not ever.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes for a brief second, I turned and pulled out the bloody documents he refused to sign. I dropped them onto his desk.

"Here. These need to be signed Eric." Was all I said to him, I refused to make eye contact. But curiosity got the best of me.

I looked at him again and he was angry.

"You leave for seven years, and this is all I get?" I could hear the anger in his voice. I know Gran was right, he had every right to be angry because I wasn't such a saint either, but still. I didn't want to explain myself to him. I felt my own temper rise.

"I don't have to tell you anything." I snapped at him.

"The hell you do! You're my _wife_, Sookie! The only thing I have ever received from you are these damned papers!" He yelled.

"And that's all you'll ever receive, you don't deserve to know anything, Eric!"

"Like the fact that you're with another man, while being married to me? Oh how very Christian of you , Sookie." That's when my hand collided with his cheek. He was still an asshole, I see. But it stung, it really stung that he brought that up.

"I bet you haven't been a saint either, so don't you dare judge me!" I felt tears in my eyes, but I blinked them away. I couldn't cry, I couldn't let myself be vulnerable in front of him.

"You assume I'm like you?" He hissed. "The last woman that I ever touched was you. I'm not going to defile something so sacred as marriage, like you did. " I was trying hard to hold back the tears, he didn't know anything about me, so what right did he have to judge me? But then again, I was being harsh to him as well. I didn't realize that Eric would remain celibate. I believed him, Eric would never lie to me, and I knew he wasn't lying about this.

He remained faithful to our marriage. I didn't, I found comfort in the arms of another man that wasn't my husband.

"Then I can relieve your marital duties, just sign the papers Eric!"

"No. I won't sign them." He said taking the papers, and putting them into the paper shredder, one by one. The documents were gone.

"Goddamn it, Eric! This is why I want my divorce, you're such an unreasonable, irresponsible asshole!"

"Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all you need to know. I don't have to tell you anything."

"There's more to it Sookie. You're hiding something from me."

I felt the tears fall, and I was trying to control myself, but this beautiful man standing before me made me so vulnerable. He always managed to strip away every single layer of me until I was completely bare against him. I hated him for it, and then I also realized that no matter what, after all this time I still loved this man. But I couldn't bring myself to give him my heart again. It was just too much.

"Stop it Eric, I didn't come here for this. I need you stop this, I came here to finalize our divorce."

"Stop what Sookie?" He asked, as he got closer to me. I looked up to see him staring down at me, suddenly I could feel him brush his lips against mine, and with that he pulled away from me.

"You want me to give up on you? You want me to stop pretending I don't love you?"

"Eric…" He interrupted me before I could say anything by saying "Sookie, why don't you tell me the real reason you left?"

He was close, really close to me. I looked up to him, and his eyes felt like they were staring into the very depths of my soul. I could feel his lips, just inches apart from my own. In an instance, I felt them brush up against my own, and he pulled away. I let myself get lost in him again, something I promised myself I would never do. I blinked away tears, and stepped away from him as quickly as I could.

"This is wrong, I can't do this."

"Do what? This?" He said pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Or this?" He said, placing a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Eric, Stop! That's it, that's enough! I've moved on Eric!"

"Well I haven't."

I wasn't going to get through to him, and it was getting impossible to talk to him. He couldn't do this to me, not now. He can't do this.

"Look, you shredded those papers, and I'm getting sick and tired of you returning them unsigned!"

"Then it looks like you're going to die waiting for them to be signed, because I'm not signing them." How could he go from being sweet to an asshole in an instant? I felt rage build up in me. Eric needed to stop being so damned stubborn.

"Fuck you Eric, you can't just do whatever the hell you want! I may be your wife legally, but as far as I'm concerned we're far from being husband and wife. It's time you wake up and smell the coffee Eric, this is over, it's ended years ago."

I didn't even give him a chance to reply. I stormed out of his office and I didn't even bother to look back and see if he was following me. I needed to get out of here, I needed to go home and think about how I was going to get him to sign those papers.

* * *

**EPOV**

Seven years, it had been seven years since I've first laid eyes upon her. I was angry at her, I was so angry at her right now, all I could remember is her leaving me without a word.

But then, I also remembered that I had made so many mistakes pertaining to her. I pushed her away with promises that I kept on breaking.

I had been sitting in my office doing paperwork when Chow came in, notifying me that a Mrs. Northman was in here looking for me.

At first I couldn't believe it, but after he described her to me, I had stopped everything that I was doing and went out to the bar, only to find Pam speaking with her, with my wife.

For the first time in seven years, I felt my control beginning to slip. I still loved her, I still loved my wife with every fiber of my being. I wanted to pick her up and wrap my arms around her, but I knew my touch would be unwelcome. My anger for her was suddenly gone, and I felt my love for her resurface.

"Sookie." I said, trying to play it cool.

For a brief moment, I could see the emotions running through her, but she quickly schooled her features, building up a shield around herself.

She no longer trusted me, she feared me. I was the cause of this.

I had Sookie follow me back into my office where we were finally alone. We started off with a not so nice conversation, it was followed by throwing hurtful things at each other, and I know I regretted throwing her current situation in her face but I was so angry. I had been faithful to Sookie, I respected our marriage despite the fact that she and I hadn't been together for seven years. I know Sookie respected marriage, she always did. To hear that she was with another man, despite being married to me made me feel betrayed. I felt so hurt and angry by this, so I let my anger get the best of me and I just threw it out in her face.

When her hand collided with my cheek, I can't say I was angry. I was shocked, but I knew I had deserved it. What surprised me more were her tears. I hated seeing her cry, and I saw the struggle she was going through, trying not to let me see her cry.

It was hard to control myself, I wanted to wrap my arms around her, and take her troubles all away. Instead, I felt myself draw close to her, when she looked up at me I felt captured by her eyes, her beautiful eyes that matched my own. I leaned down, brushing my lips against hers.

She recoiled against me, pulling away from me quickly.

"This is wrong, I can't do this." She told me, and I knew she was right. But whatever she said, I still considered her mine, she was my wife. She always had been. I never stopped loving Sookie, and she always invaded my thoughts. I had gone out to search for her when she left, and the only thing I got from her were those divorce documents.

The first time I had received them, I actually cried. I really did sign them, but in the end I ended throwing them out. I couldn't let her go. I wanted to fight for her, I wanted to win her back. But at the time I had no clue on how to do it. I knew I was at fault for her leaving. I knew I was irresponsible, stupid , stubborn I knew I was an asshole at the time.

She had tried talking to me, she tried to get us to see a councilor, and I refused time after time. I had stood her up, I had forgotten her birthday, I had forgotten important things during our time together. I paid more attention to my job and my career at the time than I did her. I was so focused on the materialistic things, that I forgot about my wife. I let work consume me. An error I am still paying for even now.

Sookie leaving me made me realize what I was doing wrong. I do remember us fighting, I remember all the arguments we would have, we had drifted apart because of my stupidity. I realized that working on this stupid bar wasn't worth Sookie leaving me. It wasn't worth coming home to an empty house, and an empty bed. There were no cooked meals to look forward to, or no more Sookie dosing off on our couch, with a movie playing on the tv, and no more me carrying her upstairs to bed like I used to. Her scent no longer lingered in my home.

I had never realized I could ever feel so empty.

The phrase "You don't know what you have, until it's gone." Was really my situation. I really did screw up.

This time, I kissed her forehead, and gave her a chaste kiss again; and when I told her I wasn't signing anything, she flipped out. Sookie let her temper flare out, and she cursed me out, leaving me on my own.

When she left me, I had actually laughed. She hadn't changed one bit. She was still my little spit fire. She was as feisty as ever.

"I see you guys are as entertaining as ever." Pam drawled, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Not now Pam." I sighed.

"You must have really pissed her off Eric. She was in tears."

Now I felt guilty for what I had said earlier. But I wasn't lying about it either. I wasn't going to sign anything.

"I know, I just.." I sat down feeling a little exasperated. "She's staying at Gran's. Go do something nice, instead of shoving your explosive emotions in her face, try starting out as friends first. You're so eager to know what's really going on with her, be friends. She doesn't trust you and she has every reason not to. So, try it. Don't be an asshole, win her trust and maybe she'll tell."

I hated to admit it, but Pam was right. I needed to start out slow with her. I can't expect her to just trust me. Hell, I don't even trust myself right now.

If I wanted to win my wife back, I needed to show her that she could trust me. I needed to show her that she could give me her heart, and I would keep it forever safe in my hands. I wasn't going to commit the same mistakes as I had done in the past.

Preston Pardloe had nothing. Sookie wasn't his wife, she was mine, I'll be damned if I let him have her.

I let her go once, and I wasn't about to do it again.

* * *

**Just a heads up. Eric does not know that Sookie was in fact pregnant once in her life, and he does not know she had a miscarriage. I wanted to spoil you guys a little and tell you that this is one of the many things that she is hiding from Eric, and he intends to find out oh yes he does. **

**As you can see, Eric became that type of irresponsible husband women can't stand. Sookie was just tired of it all. She was wrong for leaving without a word though. And she is wrong for having another man in her life despite the fact that she is still married. I'm not trying to make Sookie look like the bad person here. Both Eric and Sookie are both to blame for their failed marriage. These two are stubborn idiots, but they still love each other.**

**That's all the hint you get. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, a new chapter! This one is pretty long compared to others. Now after this one I get to work on Predatory for the remainder of the week. Goodness, my classes have kept me busy. I wrote an article summary paper on Elves, no I'm serious I wrote a paper on Elves and Fairies for my anthropology class. More like the belief in them, there is a country where they strongly believe in them, isn't that cool? Haha**

**anyways, I don't own any of this, yada yada you know the drill. Enjoy!**

* * *

**SPOV**

I thought I could put these feelings past me. It has been 7-years and he can still make me feel so weak in the knees, so vulnerable. Eric brings out this side of me, that I have always tried to overlook. He's the only man that could ever make me feel so angry, he's the only one that can make me lash out like I did.

I had gotten home a little late tonight. I was honestly hoping that Eric and I could come to a compromise. But, it was all for nothing. I didn't want to make this so big by calling in a lawyer, but Eric was pushing me towards that point.

My heart felt like it was about to leap out of my chest. I turned over to my side, staring at the digital clock on the nightstand. I could feel the tears flow down so freely out of my eyes.

How could he just throw hurtful things at me?

I buried my face into my pillow, trying to calm down. I knew it wasn't his fault for lashing out either. Eric had a point. I left without warning, I should have at least brought up the subject but I was so scared at the time, I was scared of everything happening at the time so I ran away.

What startled me the most tonight was that he had been faithful for 7-years. Never once had he slept with a woman or much less dated her. I had dated Preston, agreed to marry him but I had never slept with him.

I hadn't slept with a man in over 7-years either. I had met Preston over a year ago and we hit it off pretty well, and before that there was no one else.

I sighed, remembering the things that had drove me away from Eric.

We argued so much, he was always putting his work before me. He would often leave me alone for a few days, come back and then leave on another business trip. I was always alone.

No matter how much I brought the subject out, he always told me he couldn't ignore his job, just like I couldn't ignore my career in college.

He put his job before our marriage, and when he told me back then that he didn't want any children, was the day he was leaving for Sweden for a business trip. I remembered arguing with him

I was already pregnant, and I had no idea what to do. But I had resolved myself that I would keep my child, regardless if Eric wanted it or not, and he would just have to live with that decision. If he wanted to leave me he could, I could care less because I wasn't about to give up on my child at the time. I knew then that I was going to tell him, after he came back from his trip.

When he left, I had a car accident. I lost my baby, and then the Doctors came and told me then, that I would never be able to have any more children. I think this was my final straw.

I had blamed Eric, I put the blame on him because he left when I needed him, he wasn't there. He was never there when I needed him. I thought he had gotten his wish at the time, I wouldn't be able to have children, and he would be happy.

I even told everyone to stay quiet, and to this day these people would take that secret to their grave.

I shouldn't keep Eric in the dark about my own insecurities or about that pregnancy. He deserves to know. The things that drove us apart, was because we were both to blame, and I am the biggest blame factor in the equation. I wasn't honest with him and to be quite frank we needed to be more open to each other as a married couple.

Sometimes I wondered what my child would look like now. I had a feeling I would have a girl, a beautiful blue eyed, blond haired little girl that would be full of sunshine, love and smiles. A little girl that would steal her father's heart, and have him wrapped around her little finger.

I held on tightly to the necklace that I had gotten in memory of her, and I began to cry even more.

I needed to throw everything out in the open, before I divorced him. I know now, that Eric needs to know everything, I can't keep being childish and stubborn about this. Maybe he wouldn't grieve with me, but I just needed to let him know. It was the one last thing I could do properly for him as his wife.

By the next day, I realized that I had slept in the entire day. Gran didn't wake me, though I wish she had. I really wanted to speak with my lawyer today so I could see to taking Eric to court if it were possible. But then I realized that maybe once I told Eric the truth, he would let me go. I mean who would want to be with a woman that couldn't even take care of her own child right?

It was 3pm, and right after I was done brushing my teeth and getting properly dressed, I ended up going down the stairs to spend the rest of my remaining afternoon with Gran. Right when the evening came around, I ended up changing and heading out to Merlotte's.

It was a Friday night, and this little bar and grill hadn't changed much. People were still as lively as ever. Playing pool, eating out with their families, or hanging out with friends getting drunk, and then there was Eric playing pool and having a good time.

I froze when my eyes landed on Eric.

I wasn't expecting him here, I was intending on talking to him, but I didn't want to meet him like this. Only our close friends knew of our situation, the rest of the people of Bon temp had no clue that Eric and I hadn't been together for over 7-years and I didn't plan on them finding out. These people were downright dirty and cruel when it came to their gossip and I wasn't going to have any of it.

Eric looked up at me, from his place and gave me a quick nod. Before I headed on over to him, Arlene had come up to me.

"Sookie! Finally decided to visit us poor folks, eh?" She spoke to me in a tone a voice that I did not like. She sounded like she was envious and she sounded like she was trying to find some kind of flaw in me in order to point it out and exploit it, with the way she was scrutinizing me.

"Yeah, sorry…Eric and I have been busy." I lied. She looked me over, trying to find something else to say, but before she even could I left her behind and headed towards the bar to order myself a drink..or a few.

My friends had welcomed me back with open arms. Sam and Lala gave me a huge hug, and I welcomed it. I had missed them so much. I couldn't see Tara, because apparently she had moved down to Florida with her husband, JB. So it was just these two guys, not that I was complaining. I loved them like family, and I had missed them greatly when I was away.

My return was not only noticed by my two precious friends, but the rest of Bon Temp did. These people bombarded me with questions, uncomfortable questions, like how rich I was, why I never visited, was I still married to Eric, and if I had any children. The last one got to me though, too many asked me about children, and it was getting tiresome trying to explain why I had no children. Discussing children was never one of my greatest topics of conversation. Maybe I'd feel comfortable enough to talk about it once or twice, but too many more times was enough. Maybe I never really got over it, maybe I should have gone to a therapist to help me sort out my life and my feelings but I never did.

"Look at her, that Stackhouse girl probably married that guy for his money." I heard Maxine say. But I chose to ignore her. Maxine was always trying to bully someone. Never kept her mouth shut that one.

"Hmph. You can say that again. I bet she got kids somewhere. Probably using her kids to get money outta her Husband, look at her. I feel sorry for her kids for having a crazy mom like Sookie. Poor husband of hers, didn't know what he was marrying into."

I was on auto when I got up from my booth, dumped my drink over Arlene's head and slapped her across the face.

I had been trying to control my emotions, but I could only take so much. But she touched a really sensitive topic.

"I'm not you, Arlene. I have morals, and I don't have children because your crazy, lousy, good for nothing husband killed my baby, when he decided to get into a car when he was drunk. So take your shitty morals elsewhere Arlene!"

That night of the car accident, was one of the worst in my life. The driver that hit my car was none other than Rene himself, Arlene's husband, and he was pretty damn drunk to be driving a car. He hit my car and came out just fine, but at the cost of my own child. Of course I held resentment towards him and Arlene.

Arlene has her own kids and her husband and she's such a shitty person, sometimes I wonder why people like her get to have the privilege of being parents, when there's me who lost that right years ago. I had done nothing wrong, I was a good person and a damned good Christian too. But in the end I got the short end of the stick.

Of course my anger was also fueled by the alcohol.

"Unlike you, I at least knew who the father of my child was, instead of pushing them down on someone else. I don't take advantage of men like you. So you can fuck off."

Merlotte's had gone quiet. My breathing was heavy and ragged, and I could feel an anxiety attack coming on. I haven't had one in a long time, I had nearly forgotten what they felt like. I turned my head, and I looked at Eric, who was staring at me wide eyed. I wish he didn't find out about this, like this. I usually never snapped at anyone, let alone Arlene, but I did.

And I fell down to my knees, trying to control myself. I felt like a fish out of water and then…I blacked out.

* * *

**EPOV**

Like every other day I usually slept in.

I woke up late, around 3PM. I lounged around for a while on my couch, catching up on the last few episodes of Game of Thrones, and once I was done with that, it was already time to head out into Bon Temp. Lafayette had invited me over for a game of pool and who was I to deny that? It had been a long time since I had visited Bon Temp, and a while since I was in Merlottes. I also decided to go because Sookie was most likely going to be there.

I wasn't wrong.

I was on my second beer when she walked in, looking like the same woman I married years ago. Her features more defined, she had matured and she was still as beautiful as ever.

It made my heart ache when I saw her laugh and smile like she used to. The way she used to smile for me. But that was long gone, all I had to do now was try and win her back.

It was strange, Sookie and I had never been in Bon Temp together at the same time. She usually tried to stay away from here, usually because she didn't like the way people would talk about her, and within good reason too, these people were nothing but snakes.

The snide comments I heard from a few of the people here did not go unnoticed by my ears though. Every now and then I would take a few glimpses back at Sookie to see how she was handling herself. I knew she was a grown adult woman, but to this day I still worried for her. I still wanted to punch them and let them know that Sookie is far better, and will always be better than them.

Suddenly, while I was ordering my third beer I heard a loud slap. Heads turned to the source and Merlotte's grew quiet. No doubt wanting to see the commotion, I shrugged it off, not wanting to pay any attention to it since it was none of my business, but once I heard Sookie's voice I too turned my head to see what was going on.

Sookie was yelling at both Arlene and Maxine. Her face was red with anger and her eyes took on a fury I had never seen before.

"_-and I don't have children because your crazy, lousy, good for nothing husband killed my baby, when he decided to get into a car when he was drunk. "_

I felt like a bucket of ice cold water was dropped over my head.

"_Killed my baby"_

The words echoed in my mind, and a million thoughts ran through my head. I was in shock. Was that the reason Sookie left me? Because she was pregnant?

But before I could spetaculate further on the subject, I watched as Sookie's mood changed, she didn't look so well, and then she fell to her knees I rushed over to help her. I called her name out but she would no longer hear me out, she had blacked out.

I had refused to call an ambulance and instead decided to take Sookie to the Shreveport Hospital, where she was looked at by Doctor Ludwig.

"She had an anxiety attack it seems." Said the tiny Doctor, "I told her to be careful but she wouldn't listen. Has she gone to see a therapist yet?"

"I don't know." I said, suddenly angry that Sookie would keep these things from me. The tiny Doctor had explained to me that Sookie was in a car accident, where she was hit by a drunk driver and she was pregnant. I had no idea that this had happened and I was really furious with her for keeping that from me.

"I told her to go see a therapist after her car accident, years ago. That foolish child."

I said nothing in response to Ludwig, and I watched the tiny Doctor work her magic. She checked Sookie a few times and looked me over.

"She's going to be fine. Make sure she sees a damn therapist when she gets out of here. I will let her go tomorrow once she is well rested."

After waiting for a while for her to wake up, I had fallen asleep, I had sat down next to her bed, and rested my head on her bed.

I didn't know how many minutes or hours had passed, but I felt soft, gentle hands running through my hair, it was such a gentle touch and I relished it. Once I realized I wasn't dreaming, I lifted my head up, Sookie looked back down at me, the same gentle look she used to give me when we were together.

"You're awake." We both said at the same time. Sookie retracted her hand from me, but I grabbed it. I wouldn't let her off so easily this time.

"Good." I said. "Why don't you tell me what all of this is about? Doctor Ludwig told me you needed to see a Therapist, you were yelling at Arlene about your baby dying.—So tell me, Sookie what have you been hiding from me?"

She was definitely conflicted with me. She looked away for a minute, took a deep breath and finally spoke.

"I was going to tell you tonight actually, but Arlene pissed me off. She had no right to speak like that to me, I was so pissed at her and -well anyways…on the day you left for Sweden we had an argument, I asked you for the possibility of children, and you told me that they were nothing but a distraction and you said you didn't want any.

But I was already pregnant." I opened my mouth to say something to her, but she stopped me. So I let her continue.

"I was already pregnant and I was hormonal and I was emotional. I went to see Gran out in Bon Temp that day. Minutes before entering Bon Temp I was hit by a drunk driver. He came out alright, but I didn't. My car flipped over and I lost my baby, Eric."

Regardless of her confession, I was still so angry at her for keeping me in the dark about this.

"Arlene's husband came out just fine, but I didn't! I lost my baby and guess what?" She said trying to hold in her tears which were already threatening to spill. "I can't have anymore, I lost my chance and it's gone. I can't be a mother Eric, that accident had consequences and I'm sterile. " She choked back a sob, when I went to touch her hand to comfort her she pulled away from her.

"The reason I left is because I blamed you so much for this. You left for nearly a month, and we barely spoke during that time. You barely called, and I didn't have the courage to tell you what went on, because I felt betrayed by you. You left me, and I needed someone, I needed my husband, but you…..but you hadn't acted like a husband to me during that time. You were married to your stupid job."

I wanted to reach out to her, to tell her everything was okay, but how could I? She was right, I didn't act like her husband. I focused so much on my work life that I put Sookie, secondary in my life. She should have never felt that way. But I never made it clear to her why I never wanted any children.

It made my heart ache at the revelation that she couldn't have anymore children

"So…you left me." I said finally. Because once when I returned home, she had packed her bags and left me, and it hurt so fucking much. It still hurts even now.

"I did." She said.

How I wish I could make it all up to her, but I then realized that Sookie was still hurt even after all this time. I couldn't turn back time to fix my errors. If I had been there, maybe things would be different. If I had cared more about her than my own job things may have been different. But dwelling on the past wasn't going to get me anywhere.

"Do you still blame me?"

"Sometimes I do."

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell me you were in a car accident? By Arlene's husband no less? I would have had him in jail for a lifetime if I could! " If I had to find that man and somehow get him into jail then I would.

"How was I supposed to know that, Eric? How was I supposed to know how you truly felt, when you wouldn't even give me any of your time? Do you know what it feels like to lose a child? Do you know what its like, wishing that you were there with me, because I still loved you? No matter what I loved you and I needed you and you weren't there, what else was I supposed to do?" By now there were tears in her eyes, and I willed myself to look away because if there's one thing I could not bear, was to see Sookie cry.

"Fine." I said.

"Tomorrow, I will have the divorce documents ready. Once that is done and over with…I will stay out of your life…for good."

* * *

**Well there you go! Sookie's talk didn't go as planned!**

**Also about Eric and Sookie. These two need to get smacked upside the head. They need to seriously work on that communication lol. Now all that is done Predatory will be worked on next!**


End file.
